L'histoire de sodeathnote
by Flofoly
Summary: Je suis, comme vous, une fan de Death Note inconditionelle.C'est pour cela que je vous raconte ce qu'il m'ai arrivé ..... C'était en Décembre, à Toulon, le plus beau jour de ma vie ...
1. Prologue

_« Prologue », enfin, si on appeler ça comme ça. Je me présente, je vous explique un peu les circonstances, bref, comme une présentation quoi ;)_

_Il faut que je vous raconte ce qui m'est arrivé. Vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, mais je sais, qu'en temps que fan de la série bien connue Death Note, j'aurai aimé connaître la vérité si ça ne m'était pas arrivé à moi. Mais commençons par le commencement : je m'appelle Flora, et j'avais presque 15 ans quand mon histoire s'est produite_ (il n'y a pas très longtemps comme vous pouvez le constater_), vous me connaissez peut-être sous le pseudo flofoly ou bien coosplays. J'étais _(et je suis)_ en 3ème, dans le plus petit collège de Toulon, une ville moyenne absolument, complétement, totalement b-a-n-a-l-e. _  
_2 bonnes raisons d'aimer cette ville, quand même, 2 magasins de goodies et autres figurines, produits dérivés et merveilles de mangas en tous genre : Kyotoys _(vers St Jean du Var)_ et TokyoShop _(près du port)._ Cette dernière boutique étant la plus proche, je m'y rendais, comme d'hab, histoire de voir les nouveautés et de squatter un peu _(qui ne l'a jamais fait, hein ?)._ Seul bémol dans ce tableau parfait : depuis quelques jours, on me suivait. Cette impression me collait à la peau, sans que je puisse m'en débarrasser, et cette journée ne dérogeait pas à la règle.__  
__Arrivée à destination, j'entrai dans le magasin avec bonheur, et me dirigeais vers l'arrière-boutique, là où se trouvent les figurines. Or, pour y aller, on passe devant la réserve, il n'y pas de porte, ou bien elle est toujours ouverte, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il fait noir comme un four à l'intérieur. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je tourne la tête pour essayer de voir les sombres secrets cachés à l'intérieur, et là, je vois un homme dans l'obscurité _(plutôt une silhouette, d'ailleurs, car je ne pouvais voir ni son visage, ni ses vêtements).  
_Mais je cru avoir rêvé, car 1 seconde après, il avait disparu. Je secouai la tête, me disant qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de fumer du papier peint, et oubliai vite cette scène tandis que je sorti du magasin après mes achats et blaguage avec les vendeurs.__  
__La sensation d'espionnage se confirma quelques temps après alors que je me trouvais sur une rue piétonne _(le cours Lafayette pour ceux que ça intéresse). _Une moto noire déboula faisant pousser un petit cri à une honnête mère de famille, qui, il faut avouer, avait vraiment une coiffure à chier _(c'est pas vulgaire, mais réaliste !). _L'engin me frôla et l'homme _(sur le coup je me demandai réellement si c'était un homme, après coup, je peux vous le dire, c'était un homme :p)_ me regarda , quittant des yeux la route _(j'eu d'ailleurs pendant un moment peur pour lui : ne voyait-il pas que le stand de maquillage se trouvait juste devant lui ?)_ Il allait beaucoup trop vite et je n'ai pas pu le détailler réellement. Je pu seulement affirmer qu'il était habillé de cuir, et qu'il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs._  
_Vous allez me dire que je suis une grosse parano, que c'est pas parce que je vois un homme invisible dans le noir et un motard à qui je barrais la route, mais, la suite de mon histoire va vous faire changer d'avis, vous verrez ...._

_LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE !!!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 ____ Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler un passage de sa vie un chapitre ? Moui … On pourrait en débattre toute la nuit ^^_

_Le lendemain, tout commença. La journée au collège, banale, s'était écoulée sans soucis, et (enfin !) le dernier cours était arrivé _(malheureusement, des maths  snifeuhh). _Alors que je discutais tranquillement tandis que le prof essayait de nous intéresser_ (sans réussir d'ailleurs bizarrement xD) _à la géométrie dans l'espace, on frappa, à la porte, et comme tous les jours, le surveillant passa pour faire l'appel _(pour ceux qui le connaisse c'était le grand Matthieu, le seul surveillant fan de mangas, donc par définition, mon pote). _Mais au lieu de relever comme d'habitude la liste des séchants_ (ça se dit ça ?),_ il nous surpris tous en disant que je devais venir avec lui, accompagnée de Manon, ma meilleure amie. Tout contente _(ba oui j'allais rater du cours ma foi !), _nous le suivîmes, il nous emmena à la loge, et en partant il nous dit d'attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher._  
_Le temps passait. Doucement. Tout doucement. Trop doucement. Quand 5h00 sonna, un peu énervé, on sortit, ou plutôt on essaya de sortir, mais la porte était verrouillée. Alors que le pion n'avait pas fermé à clé. Bizarre .... Un peu affolée à l'idée de passer la nuit ici, on essaya de contacter quelqu'un pour nous sortir de là, mais la plupart de nos amis n'avaient pas rallumés leur portable. __  
__Seule Soraya répondit, une très bonne amie à nous. Elle arriva à la porte de la loge, tambourina contre la vitre en gueulant qu'on était vraiment pas douée, et partit chercher quelqu'un possédant les clés _(et oui c'est pas MacGyver non plus ^^)._  
__Juste après son départ, un homme entra dans l'acueil avec un jeu de clé et se planta devant nous. Sa beauté le rendait presque irréel, pourtant, étrangement son visage me disait quelque chose. A côté de moi, Manon avait l'air aussi surprise. Elle le connaissait, elle aussi ? Oui. Car il le confirma en énonçant seulement 4 mots :__  
_- Je suis Light Yagami.


End file.
